qpawnfandomcom-20200213-history
King Alexander
Alexander (July 8, 1969 - ), by the Grace of God and under the Constitution of the Hawaiian Kingdom, King of the Hawaiian Islands, is the fifth monarch of the Kingdom of Hawaii. Alexander is the Great-Grandson of the first and only President of Hawaii, Sanford Dole, and he is also the heir to the Dole Foods and Manufacturing fortune. His family's worth was estimated by Forbes Magazine in 1989 at approximately € 7.2 Billion, making them the fifth richest family in the world. Alexander is known as a child prodigy for his exceptional intellect, though this sometimes gives the impression to others that he is aloof or distant. He often prefers to be called Alex as opposed to his official title of Alexander. It is believed the security details and "Palace Bubble" grate on him a bit, leaving him wanting more interaction with his people than he is allowed by the wealthy elites who supported his candidacy for King. Alexander is currently believed to be single, and his only close relatives are his father Robert and his younger sister Emily (January 26, 1972 - ). Early Life Alex was born on July 8, 1969, in the capital city of Honolulu on the island of Oahu to Robert and Elizabeth Dole. Robert (December 11, 1940 - ) the current CEO of Dole Foods and Manufacturing, headquartered in Honolulu, married Elizabeth Morgan (January 22, 1942 - July 11, 1977) heir to J. Pierpont Morgan's banking fortune, on December 23, 1965 on the Island of Kauai, Hawaii. From an early age, Alex showed extreme intellectual aptitude, starting school and meeting other mental goals earlier than considered normal. His mother's death in a car accident days after his eighth birthday drove Alex deeper into academic pursuits and his extensive book library. His father traveled on business frequently and worked long hours at the office, leaving Alex in the care of his Native Hawaiian nanny, who it is believed tried to instill in young Alex a sense of care and responsibility for all Hawaii's citizens. Alex and his father share a friendly but detached relationship with their interaction more closely resembling a business relationship/partnership as opposed to father and son. School Years Alex entered Oahu Preparatory Academy at age 12, graduating at 14 and enrolling in Computer Engineering at the University of Hawaii-Hilo the next fall at age 15. Alex did not spend much time on social pursuits in college, and he graduated valedictorian having Highest Honors with the Class of 1987, receiving the Hall Prize for Advanced Engineering Applications for his research into global inter-web connectivity. Alex wasted no time in journeying to the United States and enrolling at Stanford University's MBA Program, graduating having Highest Honors with the Class of 1989 with an MBA focused in Technology and Management. Again, Alex focused on academics and leadership opportunities exclusively, not spending much time on developing a social life. Throughout his time in school, Alex interned each summer in various positions at his family's company in varying positions of increasing responsibility. Election to Monarchy Shortly after Alex's return to Hawaii from Stanford, 68 year old Queen Apelila who had ruled Hawaii for the previous 15 years died of natural causes. Her death triggered the necessity for new elections in November of 1989 to fill the position of monarch. The Caucasian and Asian business communities met privately and decided that 20 year old Alex would be the perfect candidate for King. They hoped to take advantage of the Constitutional provision that allows the King a "Life Term" on the throne to place "one of their own" in charge of the nation for 50 years or more to continue business friendly policies. With this in mind, they asked Robert Dole to convince his son to accept their support and run for King. Despite their detached relationship, Alex agreed to stand for election, possibly out of a desire for power, wanting to do good, wanting to try and "engineer" a perfect capitalistic society, or maybe even out of a desire to please his father. Speculation abounds, but few know Alex well enough to give an informed answer as he is an introvert and frequently "keeps his own counsel on matters" as he likes to put it. The election campaign was marred throughout the fall by a well-financed, sustained attack advertising campaign against Alex's opponents and an organized intimidation campaign that led to the eventual withdraw of every opposing candidate, leaving Alex on the ballot unopposed by election day. Alex denounced the attacks on his opponents vehemently, but he was unable to halt the ads and intimidation despite his repeated insistences that those responsible cease and desist immediately. Alex's repeated denouncements of the tactics left him in a fairly strong position with the populace on his election in late November. The people by and large believed Alex's statements that he was not organizing the attacks on his opponents even though they did benefit him in the end. During the campaign, Alex repeatedly stressed his support for high technology initiatives in Hawaii, telling audiences he wanted to continue and expand Hawaii's place as a Capitalist Paradise. He favors low taxes, business friendly policies, and privatization where it makes sense economically. His family and prominent supporters gave a great deal of input toward Alex's advising Cabinet, particularly the positions responsible for the economy and social programs. Alex for his part has said he plans to focus on business interests/economics, technology, and "Hawaii's place in a global, interconnected society", largely leaving social/domestic policy, where he has less experience, to his advising Cabinet. Alex was elected with 95.1% of the vote, owing to officially running unopposed and was Crowned King of the Hawaiian People at Dole Palace, named for his Great-Grandfather, the first and only President of the Republic of Hawaii (1894-1900), on December 1, 1989.